ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JAlbor/Ni No Kuni Review Roundup
Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch earned a huge amount of hype when it was announced ages ago, and for good reason! A product of both Studio Ghibli and Level-5, the game designers, artists, and story-tellers have a proud history of making amazing material. But is this marriage a success? Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Loved It 'IGN' 9.4/10 ''"Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch is one of the best RPGs I’ve played in years. Moreover, it joins the elusive ranks of the best PlayStation 3 exclusives, a group very rarely encroached upon by any studio Sony doesn’t own. Ni No Kuni is just that good: a beautiful mixture of the traditional makings of a JRPG combined with gorgeous graphics, a wonderful story, a great cast of characters and thoughtful gameplay. Better yet, I truly believe there’s something here even for those that don’t necessarily enjoy random encounters, level grinding and stat building. The story, characters, aesthetics and gameplay really do mix to make something special well outside of the JRPG niche." 'Destructoid 9/10 ''"Wrath of the White Witch is a love letter to the classic Japanese role-playing game. It draws its elements from the best and the brightest of the genre, mimicking everything from Pokémon to Grandia with a knowing wink and no small amount of affection. It takes all these inspirations and blends them in a way entirely unique to itself, giving fans of traditional RPGs -- a rarity in the modern world -- something they've been starved of for a very long time. "'' Eurogamer 9/10 ''"It's a world where pretty fantasy archetypes clothe heartfelt domestic drama, and where outlandish cartoon creations sit at the heart of an engrossing game, infusing it with their exotic charm. Ni no Kuni wears its Studio Ghibli inheritance as lightly as Oliver does his little red magician's cloak, transporting us from one universe to another with the wave of a wand."'' Edge 8/10 ''"Level-5 and Studio Ghibli’s contributions are harmonious. As a game, Ni No Kuni builds upon classic JRPG foundations, eschewing the evolutions of Xenoblade Chronicles and Final Fantasy XII. But the assured flair with which Level-5 has implemented each of the game’s classic components combines with Ghibli’s masterful storytelling to deliver a JRPG that’s quite unlike any other. And while the story may lean more heavily on cliché than Ghibli’s film work, it retains the studio’s innate ability to articulate the mental landscape of a child, and to relate that viewpoint back to adults in meaningful ways. A familiar tale in a familiar genre, then, but this is a game full of youthful wonder, imagination and thoughtfulness."'' Machinima' 9/10 "Ni no Kuni attempts to breathe some life into the classic JRPG genre, and it accomplishes this on many fronts. It reminds us to take a step back and remember what made Tales of Destiny and Final Fantasy staples of our adolescence. Given Studio Ghibli’s success with hand drawn animation (despite the popularity of CGI), it fits that this game is an homage to the traditional. With a heart-warming protagonist, beautifully illustrated world, and addicting gameplay, Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch is another masterpiece of which Level-5 and Studio Ghibli can be rightly proud."'' Thought It Was OK Ni No Kuni has received no middling reviews as of yet. Hated It Ni No Kuni has received no negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews Will you be purchasing Ni No Kuni? Yes No Category:Blog posts